Kaoru's Awkward Habit
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Kaoru has a habit of putting things in his mouth when he's horny. HikaKao oneshot.


Title: Kaoru's Awkward Habit

Anime: OuranHigh School Host Club

Pairing: HikaKao

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, who sat next to him on the bed, fidgeting uncomfortably. Every now and then, he would whimper. Finally, he stood up, intending to leave the room, but Hikaru wouldn't have that… not until Kaoru tells him what the problem is.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing…" he looked flustered. "I just need to go somewhere, that's all."

"Can I come with?"

"No!" he said it too hastily. Hikaru made a face at Kaoru's suspicious activity. "Uh… I mean… I just need a few minutes to—ahh!" the older Hitachiin pulled him down on to the bed so that his backside was pressed to his crotch, and his arms were wrapped around his waist. It wasn't _meant_ to be perverted… his was just holding him tightly so that he couldn't move.

"I won't let you go until you tell me what your problem is." Hikaru said, the smirk on his face not seen, but heard in his voice.

"I'll scream if you don't let me go." Kaoru said stubbornly.

"Then I'll cover your mouth until you give me what I want." Hikaru did so with his right hand, has left hand firmly holding him around his waist. Finally, the younger twin stopped struggling, and then he felt something warm and wet on his fingers. His eyes widened a little bit, as he realized that his brother was licking his hand. "You think I'll let go just because you're licking me? You're germs don't bother me, and you know it." Hikaru said triumphantly. Even so, Kaoru continued to lick until he pried the fingers apart so that one accidentally slipped onto his mouth, and he eagerly sucked on it erotically. Hikaru started blushing.

'He can't phase me… is he trying to make this awkward so that I release him? I won't lose!' Hikaru thought. It wasn't like that, though. Kaoru moaned as he sucked, seeming to enjoy what he doing _very_ much. Hikaru swallowed thickly. Kaoru moved his mouth so that a second finger could slide in, and he sucked them harder for a moment before pulling off and licking them from the base to the top, swirling his tongue around before putting them back in his mouth, making pleasure-filled sounds. Hikaru couldn't help it. He felt himself get hard as Kaoru did this. Kaoru pushed himself closer to the older twin when he felt it poking him, and continued sucking on his fingers until Hikaru pulled them away, leaving a line of saliva from his mouth to his fingers. Kaoru moaned, this time with displeasure from having the fingers removed. Hikaru swallowed again before speaking.

"W-what was _that_ all about?" he asked nervously. Kaoru answer, obviously aroused and needy,

"I have a habit of sucking on things when I'm horny. You wouldn't let me leave so I could go play with myself, and I wanted to put something in my mouth _desperately_ so I used what was near me." He made a soft, submissive noise and leaned back against Hikaru so that they were closer. "I want something in my mouth… give me your hand back…" the older boy was blushing fiercely. He had never seen this side of Kaoru before. He was begging for something to be put in his mouth, and all Hikaru could think I dirty thoughts. He licked his lips, his mouth feeling dry as he asked,

"Is… sucking on things just limited to fingers?"

"I've always wanted something bigger in my mouth." He replied seductively, looking over his shoulder into his brother's eyes. "I like things that taste sweet in my mouth when I'm horny, too… but I'm not old enough to buy anything bigger to put in my mouth… mom and dad would freak out if I asked them to get me something perverted." Hikaru blushed even more, realizing that he had been wanting to suck on a sex toy. "I sometimes use bananas for something to suck on when I'm feeling especially desperate."

"Does… it have to be inanimate? Could it be…" he gulped. "Attached to someone?"

"I've always wanted to suck on the real thing." Kaoru said lustfully. Hikaru let him go so that Kaoru could turn around to face him. He could see the bulge in Kaoru's uniform pants and licked his lips, glad that he hadn't let Kaoru leave the room so that he could get this kind of treatment. Kaoru straddled his lap, which is something he didn't expect. "You ate some of that cake I like today." He pushed his older brother down, their members meeting through the fabric as he pinned him. "Tastes so sweet…" he surprised him, connecting their lips and parting them with his tongue so that he could explore his big brother's mouth, tasting him and enjoying him as he moaned into the kiss. Hikaru wrapped his arms around him, knowing that this was going too far, but too turned on to care. Sweet spots were relentlessly attacked and he felt _so __**good**_ that he couldn't help but wonder if Kaoru had secret experience doing this. Their hips ground together, eliciting a moan from both of them as their tongue battle grew more heated. Hikaru flipped him over, taking charge as he pressed deeper into the kiss, making out with him passionately for a while before pulling off, the line of drool eventually snapping as they panted, looking into each other's identical eyes.

"Kaoru…" the older whispered.

"Hikaru… I want something else in my mouth…" Hikaru sat up for him so that he could work on his pants' buttons and pull down the zipper. "Do you want me on my knees, or bending down like this to reach it?" he asked. He sounded like he knew a lot about wwhat he wanted.

"Just… do what's comfortable for you, okay?"

"Okay, sit so that I can be on my knees." Hikaru did as he was told, sitting at the edge of the bed as Kaoru got on his knees, his face close to the erection that wanted in that moist cavern. He undid his own bottoms, pulling his own out.

"What are you doing?"

"I said that I like to play with myself while I suck on things. I want to touch myself." He leaned in close to Hikaru's cock, licking the head of it before placing a gentle kiss on it. Hikaru blushed heavily.

'That's so cute…' he thought before moaning loudly as his hard on disappeared all the way into Kaoru's mouth as his little brother sucked on it eagerly, pawing at himself as he enjoyed the flavor and texture of it.

"K-Kaoru… ahh… Kaoru!" he moaned his name over and over again as he received the wonderful treatment. Kaoru could taste sweet pre and sucked harder, deciding to be greedy, as there was a _lot_ that he wanted that was available to him this evening. He played with his balls, and felt Hikaru tense up. He knew that he as close. He pulled off enough so that it wouldn't shoot down his throat, but filed his mouth instead. He wanted to taste it before he swallowed. Finally, the older sibling cried out as he shot the delicious seed in Kaoru's mouth. He savored the creaminess of it before gulping it down. He pulled off of it and licked a bead of cum on the tip of it, not wasting a drop of it.

"Hikaru… you're still pretty hard from me touching you."

"I… I've never been turned on… like this before…" Hikaru said, panting.

"Hikaru… I don't just like putting things in my mouth if you catch my drift." Kaoru said hornily, blushing pink when he confessed that. "We're both still hard… will you… could you… for me?" Hikaru blushed even harder.

'My cute little brother just got done sucking my cock and swallowing my cum… and now he wants me inside of him… this is so hot…' he thought.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I want you to be my first. Please…" he stood up and got on the bed with him, waiting for Hikaru's 'yes' or 'no'.

"If… you want this, for real… I suppose we'd better get undressed completely, then, right?" Kaoru smiled, seeing that he wasn't being denied this great pleasure, and started taking his shirt off. Hikaru did the same. Finally, the two were completely undressed, and their clothes were discarded someplace else in the room, forgotten about completely as they started to kiss each other like before. Hikaru could taste cum on Kaoru's tongue and blushed, remembering how lucky he was only moments ago. His hands slid down his little brother's back, teasing him as they brushed over sensitive places on his skin, until he reached his ass. He squeezed it a little bit. Kaoru broke the kiss.

"I have some lotion you can use. It makes this a lot more fun." He pulled some out of a drawer, handing it to Hikaru before laying down, spreading his legs, and placing his feet on the bed so that his knees pointed upward. Hikaru poured some into his hands and rubbed the together. "If you want, I can be in any other position if this one feels awkward for you."

"What position would be better, then?"

"If I bend over, instead, you can get better access." Kaoru got into that position.

"Um… is there anything specific you like?"

"Rub a moist finger on my hole for a little while and then slowly push your middle one in." Kaoru said, feeling flustered from the embarrassment. Hikaru did as he was told and Kaoru gasped when the finger entered him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, sounding worried.

"No…" Kaoru said lustfully. "I love the way that feels… please… move your finger around, okay?" Hikaru did so, feeling clumsy and unsure of himself as he worked. Since he wasn't finding the right spot easily, Kaoru said, "Add another finger." He did so, stretching him further. The younger boy moaned, enjoying the added entry. As he worked his fingers around, he finally brushed that sweet spot, making Kaoru shudder and whimper. "Please… focus there…" he moaned loudly, grabbing the sheets and holding them tight as he enjoyed the prostate massage. He love this. Hikaru was amazing. It was _much_ more fun when he didn't have to do there work. He felt like, but already knew that he had made the mistake of getting himself addicted to his older brother. This would be a problem later on when they got their senses back. "A-add anoth—!" he squealed as the third finger entered him before he finished his sentence. His member leaked onto the bed, showing just how much he enjoyed this. "No… no more… oh please, no more!" Hikaru pulled his fingers out of his panting twin, worried that he had hurt him. After a few seconds of panting, Kaoru said, "Please… I need this… put it in… I want it… now…" he begged. Hikaru didn't need to be told twice. He rubbed the lotion that was still on his hands on his neglected erection, and then positioned himself. He slowly entered him, sliding in cruelly slowly as it massaged and rubbed places inside of Kaoru that he had never been able to reach with his fingers. He shuddered and tightened his grip on the sheets. Hikaru hadn't even started thrusting yet, or even gotten all the way inside of him, and he felt like he was going to shoot his load early. Finally balls deep, Hikaru said

"A-are you okay?" he was obviously close from the tightness and the heat.

"I'm already close… please… fuck me hard and fast… I'll never last…" Hikaru started to move quickly, clenching his teeth together in hopes that he wouldn't cum before Kaoru. The Hitachiin taking it as screaming underneath him. "Faster, Hikaru, it's coming out!" he screamed. He started to squirt as Hikaru thrust harder and faster, making him writhe and cry out as his prostate as relentlessly pounded into. Hikaru flooded his inside with hot seed as he cried out in ecstasy as well, and trembled as he collapsed on top of him. They both panted and breathed hard, their members still leaking from the fun they had just had. "Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"I'm sorry for making you do this."

"I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't wanted to. Don't worry. I don't regret this."

"So…"

"Would you wanna…"

"…Do this again sometime?" Kaoru finished his sentence with a smile. They didn't answer that question with words. Kaoru looked at Hikaru over his shoulder with a smile, and they kissed. That was the only answer they needed.

**END**


End file.
